Opaline Glass's Diary
Glass Half Empty Keeping secrets is hard. Keeping secrets that stress you out is extra hard. And all that with the destiny conflict still lingering in the background? What a fairy fail! Thank Grimm I'm not made of wood or I'd be covered in stress splinters. Maybe I'm hexaggerating, but I certainly haven't made it easy for myself. You'd think charming your prince before your story starts would be a spelltacular idea, but allow me to shatter that statement. The destiny conflict may be mainly over, but deciding whether or not to follow our destiny does cause a fair share of fights between me and my Prince Charming. Choosing opposite sides in the conflict definitely didn't help. A relationship takes compromise, otherwise cracks start to appear in the glass - but that's easier said than done! At this point, it shouldn't surprise anyone that my glass is half empty. My prince charming and I have known each other forever after. Living in near by kingdoms and being tied to the same story meant it was no surprise when we did end up being hexcellent friends. Which, first and foremost, is what we are. We're just best friends who happen to date! And yes, we're in the middle of a fight, but he's still my best friend. Our Best Friend Forever After status made it all the more surprising when destiny started causing conflicts. Suddenly, cracks started appearing in our relationship. Communication isn't my strong point, and I hadn't kept him up to speed with how I was feeling. We were on separate pages more like chapters and I slowly became very overwhelmed. Chapter 1 I'm usually not a coward. Being brave is important to me - my parents always raised me to believe it was the best thing any young princess could be. They said it was part of my role as a princess and future queen - to be brave for myself, and to be brave for those who cannot be brave. But, mere minutes after Legacy Day was over, I knew I had let down my parents in more ways than one. My whole life I promised my prince that we'd follow our destiny and live happily ever after together. I never used to give much thought to my destiny, but as time went on it became crystal clear - I hated my destiny. Still, I decided to follow through for him. It didn't matter as long as we could be together in the end. My prince said I was brave. He said it was brave for me to do something I didn't want to do and he that was flattered I'd do this all for him. For a while, even though I was very unhappy, him thinking I was brave was enough. Turns out, it wasn't enough. He was wrong. My prince thought I was brave, but I'm not. At the start of the day, there was one option. Follow your destiny. By the actual event, Raven gave us another option. Rebel. Faced with two options, I picked the third. The cowards option. In the end I ran away. Chapter 2 Turns out, running away from Legacy Day wasn’t a good idea. Running away to the nearest toilets was an even worse idea. Not that it mattered much. Legacy Day was cancelled. "Cancelled..?” I had said from my toilet cubicle, raising my head out of my hands. “Yep.” “But.. I didn’t sign.” “Did you want to?” “...No. Yes?” I gave the question some more thought. “I don’t know.” A long silence followed, giving me time to process the news I had just heard. Legacy Day being cancelled did explain the other person in the toilets speaking to me - the toilets must have been their first stop, rather than heading to their dorm. Honestly, I felt like the world was shattering around me in the best way possible! I wouldn't get in trouble for not signing now! At least... not from the school. Speaking to my Prince Charming about it was still gonna be an issue. Before I got too wrapped up worrying, my train of train was interrupted by the voice.“What are you doing in the toilets anyway? You fancy coming out of there any time soon?" I decided not to address the hypocrisy of their statement and, after a moment of composing myself, unlocked the cubicle door, meeting the voice's eyes. They weren't what I expected. It turned out the voice was a girl called Chelsea York. She wore a huge amount of fur, which went brilliantly with her black hair and dark skin. I'd seen her at rehearsals. Chelsea was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. With a smile that could melt glass, she wiped the remainder of my tears away and took my hand. “Let’s get you back to your dorm, yeah?” Chapter 3 The word fight doesn't always mean a brawl. In this case, 'fight' describes pure, glass shattering silence. Two things had changed since Legacy Day. 1) Chelsea and her friend (Kirk Hamilton, apparently) had started hanging out with me more and more. They had explained that they were the Daughter of the Lion and the Son of the Unicorn. Considering their self appointed title of "love experts" and the fact they were best friends, the two of them were determined to help me. 2) Well.. "You can't just ignore him, Opaline!" "Well, what else am I meant to do?" I had been ignoring my Prince. Neither of us had talked to each other since Legacy Day. Not that he hadn't tried - My phone was ready to shatter from the amount of messages I was receiving. It wasn't just him talking though; He was messaging me, O'Kane was messaging me, Star was messaging me. Everyone wanted to talk, or find out what happened, or try make me feel better. They were trying to comfort me, but in reality it was overwhelming. "It's been a week. I really think you should talk to him - at least tell us who he is." "Oh, like you're one to talk Kirk. You've been crushing on O'Kane for how long? People in glass tunnels shouldn't throw stones." "That's not the point." "Sure seems like the point to me." Kirk sat back in his seat and crossed his arms, looking away. "I can see where I'm not wanted." He finally muttered, getting up and leaving the table. Without skipping a beat, Chelsea leaned in closer to me. "You either want our help, or you don't. Stop moping around about how hard this is for you and do something." Needless to say, she quickly chased after Kirk. For what felt with the 100th time that week, I sat staring at my phone, trying to decide what to do. Chapter 4 A secret is still a secret if I tell my diary, right? Hopefully so. Even if things aren't as secret now as they once were, it's still hard to tell new people. Frankly, it just feels wrong. I've been dating Obsidian Tunnel for as long as I can remember. We grew up together! Truthfully, there was never even really an official moment where we asked, the relationship just happened. At 10 we were both thinking about it and by 13? We were sure. When I say grew up together, I mean it literally. I've seen him learning to walk, learning to ride a bike, learning to swim... First and foremost, he's my best friend. Best friends aren't meant to ice each other out like this, not over something so small. All I could think of that week was how much he must hate me now, how much of a bad friend I was. Chapter 5 TBA Chapter 6 TBA Cast Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Diaries Category:Fanfiction Category:Aquamarinesandopals Category:Diaries by Aquamarinesandopals